computerrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
MapleSea Patch-Notes
MapleStory SEA June 2005 Mark of MapleSEA GM Event Preview @ Orchard MapleSEA Most Humourous Screenshot Event lMapleSEA Most Humorours Screenshot Winners Result Invitation Details for Invited Guest July 2005 August 2005 AugustHighlight GM Event @ Aquila and Bootes Monsters are COMING! Monster Attack — The Aftermath ! Monster Attack B October 2005 Best Screenshot with GM Contest MapleSEA Best Screenshot with GM Result Malaysia MOL e-Points November 2005 Best MapleSEA Comic Strip MapleSEA Best Comic Strip Winners Result Play@Innovation with Republic Poly Guess who's coming to PLAY? Snowboards for Winter! Launching of Guild System in MapleSEA POPULAR Play and Win Promotion POPULAR Play and Win - Nov Winners! December 2005 Aquila and Bootes celebrates Xmas! Cassiopeia GM Event Munera! MapleSEA Best Xmas SS Contest Best Xmas 05 SS Contest Winners Result Xmas Highlights! Chu Seok Event Preview Launch of New World - Cassiopeia the new frontier Limited Edition X'mas A-Cash out now! Christmas Comes Early January 2006 Hari Raya Haji Istimewa! MapleSEA Best Guild SS Contest Welcome, Cai Shen! 3rd Job Advancement Guide A-Cash Purchase Available At S.A.M February 2006 Prosperity Treasure Hunt Valentine's Beach Buzz Maple Island A-Cash Card out now in Singapore! Will you marry me? Ga-Cha! Gachapon! March 2006 VaVaVoom! Updates VaVaVoom Automath MapleSEA Most Humorous Screenshot Contest II Introducing the SuperBeginner! SuperBeginner Event Big Splash with next patch Paper Stand Splashes into Stores 14/03 Paper Stand (More Stores Available) No More Redemption Hassles! Henesys A-Cash Card out now in Singapore and Malaysia! Swimming Aids Drop Event April 2006 Comics Connection Lucky Draw Winners! No more lost Equips May 2006 MapleSEA FanArt Contest II Join in the Popular Book Festival June 2006 +–×÷ MANoob MapleSEA 1st Anniversary Celebration MapleSEA Congratulatory Message Growing With MapleSEA Singapore GM Event Preview! Malaysia MapleSEA Carnival Singapore MapleSEA Birthday Bash! July 2006 Icy Challenge (GM Event)! Maple HangMan Event! MapleSEA Best Forum Siggy Contest II August 2006 OG Play and Win! Sept. 2006 Maple School Term Break Event Alien Strikes Back! Nov. 2006 Sabah Surprise @ Kota Kinabalu Trio Bandana event in Delphinus Dec. 2006 Happy Ville, here we come! MapleSEA Best X'mas Screenshot Contest 2006 MapleSEA GM Snow Ball Event! HoHoHo! Rescheduled GM Snowball Event in Aquila Ola Ola on the way! Jan. 2007 Extension of Delphinus Trio Bandana Event Get your Super Snowboard today! Dedicate your love through MapleSEA this Valentine's Day! Feb. 2007 MapleSEA Lunar Happiness 2007 @ PCBunk AsiaSoft Treats @ Lenovo Roadshow, Vivocity Love is in the Air! Express Yourself With A Heart Balloon! Great Prosperity Hunt 2007 Mar. 2007 Gamers Love Sports campaign launch MapleSEA Code Breakers Event MapleSEA Bubble Blab Contest MapleSEA Auction Event Annihilate the Crimsons! Apr. 2007 MapleSEA Hide & Seek Event Gamers Loves Sports: Go Kartin' MapleSEA Equipment Creation FanArt Contest MapleSEA ManHunt & Beauty Pageant May 2007 MapleSEA U in Penang Jun. 2007 MapleSEA 2nd Anniversary @ Suntec City Tropics Atrium Summer Holiday Events MapleSEA 2nd Anniversary @ Cineleisure Damansara Jul. 2007 SG Localized Boss Mob Fan-Art Design Contest Maple Big Challenge Event Aug. 2007 SG Exclusive Map Launch Events SG & MY Independence Day Quest Maoster Mascot Design Contest Math Maniac 2 Event Sept. 2007 Mid-Autumn Festival Event! MapleSEA Children Day Event! Oct. 2007 "Look Like Be Like" Contest Hari Raya Puasa Festival Event MapleSEA Fashion Costume Contest Nov. 2007 MapleSEA FanArt Contest MapleSEA Deepavali "Ola Ola" Event Dec. 2007 MapleSEA "Ultimate Codebreaker" Event MapleSEA "Double Trouble" Event Gamers Score MapleSEA Hari Raya Haji Event MapleSEA "Hit the Snowball" GM Event New Year MapleSEA Poster-Calendar Redemption! MapleSEA New Year Auction Event Jan. 2008 MapleSEA Friendship Day E-Card Design Forum Contest Great Prosperity Hunt 2008 Feb. 2008 MapleSEA Best Forum Siggy Contest III MapleSEA " My Darling, My Love" GM Hunt Event Blast Your Creativity AsiaSoft Redemption Bonanza Mar. 2008 MapleSEA March School Holiday " Big Challenge" Monster Trouble in MapleSEA! MapleSEA April Fools "Treat or Trick" Event June. 2008 Jun. 2008 MapleSEA Battle Royal MapleSEA Monster Showdown http://www.maplesea.com/intro/news/newsdetail.aspx?id=69 MapleSEA 3rd Year Anniversary